A Tale of Two Tails
by Miharu-Unlimited
Summary: Being a half-beastkin means less self-control. Takes place shortly after the ending of Continuum Shift. Rated M for suggestive themes and language. Kokonoe x Ragna...sort of?


**A/N: **This is my first fanfic on this account. I don't know how I feel about that cause well...just read it. My only defense is that it's 4:00 in the morning and I can't sleep.

* * *

**A Tale of Two Tails**

Professor Kokonoe's tails are not necessarily an asset.

While the genius scientist is somewhat proud of what she is (despite her burning hatred towards her father), the fact that she's only a _half-_beastkin tends to cause a few problems in her personal life.

The most obvious annoyance of these is the issue of her tails.

Don't get her wrong, Kokonoe usually loves those little pink fluffy extremities that extend just above her rear. Many find them endearing and somewhat cute, a trait that Kokonoe secretly admits she desperately needs given the fact that she tends to scare the living shit out of most people she talks to.

The problem occurs however, when the scientist is under _any _kind of emotional stress. For some reason, under these conditions Kokonoe's tails seem to grow minds of their own:

When she is depressed, they droop and drag across the ground no matter how hard she tries to lift them up with her spirits.

When she is nervous, they appear to stay completely still to the naked eye but are actually twitching violently with unprecedented vigor.

When she is genuinely happy (and not in some kind of evil genius type of way), they tend to flail ridiculously, sometimes even dancing in rhythm to whatever she's doing.

And when she is pissed off...well watch out, because once again they'll flail, but this time it's a flail of destruction. A flail with a murderous intent that will decimate anything and everything in it's path.

...A flail that is responsible for the mountain of repairs Tager has needed to do around the lab when Kokonoe is having a particularly bad week.

You really ought to feel sorry for the big guy.

Now normally, this wouldn't be too much of a problem for your average beastkin. They can usually be completely in control of their actions, especially physically – an attribute they tend to dominate across the board in comparison to humans. Just look at Makoto Nanaya.

Kokonoe however, is not your average beastkin. She's a _half-_beastkin. A half-beastkin that tends to sit around on her ass all day doing research and paperwork, and probably hasn't exercised (or even been outside) in months. Maybe years.

So she kinda...sucks in the whole physical aspect of her genetics. Maybe this is also the reason for her rather disappointing excuse for breasts? She'll have to look into it.

Still, the scientist has for the most part just learned to deal with her tails and still accepts them for what they are. That is, until the day she first meets Ragna the Bloodedge in person. And then a new emotion popped up...

Infatuation.

Kokonoe remembers the day well, but she wishes she didn't. It wasn't exactly a bright spot in her life...

* * *

Kokonoe had been keeping tabs on Tager after Makoto had all but fucked off to save her friend Noel, who had apparently become the Sword of the Godslayer Kusanagi and blah blah blah. You know the story, that's not why we're here.

Anyway, after all was said and done the professor was suddenly greeted by a rather lewdly dressed Noel, who was struggling to hold up a bloodied and battered (and armless) Ragna. It became apparent rather quickly what the scientist had been expected to do.

She felt her tails start to seethe with rage.

"So I gotta give this shithead a new arm?!" Kokonoe all but yelled. "You think I just have those lying around? And for the love of god put some clothes on!"

Noel had looked to be on the verge of tears, tearing guilt through the opposing catgirl's rough exterior.

"I...I didn't know who else to go to! M-Makoto said you could do it and I can't go to Miss Litchi...she's with the NOL now and I'm...I'm a..."

Kokonoe's tails stopped twitching.

_You're a traitor now. Great. Guess you're staying here with that annoying twit of a squirrel. _

...Damn this blonde bitch for looking like a goddamn 12-year old! How do you possibly stay mad at that?!

With a rather exaggerated sigh Kokonoe walked straight up to Noel and Ragna and grabbed the other end of the ladder's unconscious form. "Help me move him to that table over there." She looked at Noel and rolled her eyes. "And quit crying, seriously."

Noel solemnly nodded and wiped her eyes with her free hand. Together, they hoisted the unconscious idiot onto the table – which had now become a makeshift operating table.

"I gotta take his shirt and jacket off to examine the damage," Kokonoe suddenly announced. "You gonna be okay with that? It won't be pretty."

Noel's eyes widened considerably. She hadn't even thought of that. "U-um..."

The scientist sighed. "Go find Makoto, she's probably back by now and wants to...I don't know hug you and shit."

Without a word the younger girl nodded and left the lab rather quickly. Kokonoe smirked; Noel probably had the world's weakest gag reflex. She just seemed like the type.

Getting back to the task at hand, Kokonoe gingerly removed Ragna's jacket. It was actually in pretty good condition – just needed a good cycle in the washing machine to get all the blood off it. His black shirt however wasn't as lucky. On the right side by Ragna's unharmed Azure Grimoire it appeared more or less fine, but on the left side by his severed arm is was completely shredded.

Kokonoe herself almost had to hold in a gag.

The stub where Ragna's left arm had been was hideous. There was still little bits of bone hanging by a thread, along with tiny renegade strands of sinew and muscle that just kind of floated about in midair. There was also a huge mass of blood quickly pooling around the table and floor, and Kokonoe put aside all distractions in order to stop the bleeding.

Due to lack of time, she had to make due with the good part of Ragna's own shirt, which could still absorb and hopefully clot a fair amount of the blood.

Time was of the essence here, and the determined scientist wasted no time in getting Ragna's remaining upper-body clothing off.

Unfortunately, the second that shirt came off, all hope Kokonoe had of being even a little bit efficient with this went out the window.

...That.

Fucking.

Body.

The tails went nuts. They went fucking nuts. But Kokonoe didn't even care in the slightest.

In all her years, the professor had never once seen such a chiseled work of art. It appeared that Ragna's thick coat had done a rather good job at hiding this gem. Even though it was obviously damaged, the unscathed beauty that was the rest of Ragna's chest and torso was just a glorious sight to behold. Pecs that molded perfectly into one another...abs that looked like they were being flexed even when Ragna was goddamn unconscious...

...He even had a treasure trail going on, and Kokonoe could only _imagine _where it led to.

It was a beautiful thought. She nearly _purred_ at the thought of it.

In her musings however, the genius scientist had somehow missed how her tails had ceased flailing by now and instead were edging towards the unprotected Grim Reaper's exposed body. Silently and with malicious purpose, the two demons began tantalizing Ragna, softly caressing every nook and cranny of exposed skin until their voracious appetite was satisfied.

It wasn't happening anytime soon.

Kokonoe herself had still not noticed the events taking place, as her eyes had long since closed behind the frames of her small glasses while her vivid imagination had a field day with this new information presented in front of her. Her ears shook a little with excitement and her tongue had found it's way through fanged teeth to stroke her lips.

If she didn't get control of herself soon, she'd have to get Tager to finish this operation while she...took care of a few things.

Out of nowhere, an intrusive hand had found it's way to a cloth-covered breast, eliciting a barely restrained gasp out of Kokonoe. In a moment she knew it was her own, and she _really _didn't want to know where the other hand was going.

Inwardly, the scientist cursed herself. Why was this happening? What was she doing?! Ragna the Bloodedge, possibly humanity's last hope, was pretty much dying in front of her! She needed to help him!

_But he's just so goddamn gorgeous, _the lust-induced fragment of her brain argued. _The shirt you used to stop the blood is still relatively dry. You have time..._

One of Kokonoe's hands slowly moved towards her stomach. "T-this is wrong..."

_The faster you get it over with, the faster you can heal him. And maybe have your way with him afterwards...hehe._

The catgirl's bottom lip found it's way into her mouth and she bit down on it sharply, almost drawing blood. Damn that brain of hers! She had way too much information now...the thought of her and this undeniably perfect specimen in front of her doing _that _was just too much. The hand moved past her stomach to the hem of her pants...

It needed to be done. There was no way she could work now. She'd gone to far! Steeling herself for the inevitable, Kokonoe's hand moved further downward. And then...

"The hell are you doing?"

Kokonoe's eyes snapped open. A voice that wasn't her own echoed through the room, and although it sounded pathetically weak and strained, at this particular moment it was the most shock inducing sound Kokonoe had ever bore witness to.

She had been caught. By an immobile, but very clearly awake and positively _mortified_ Ragna the Bloodedge.

Trying to scrounge up some small shred of dignity here, the scientist's hand flew out of her pants as if there was a raging inferno down there and both immediately stuck tightly to her sides. Kokonoe couldn't lift her eyes from the ground as her face grew impossibly hot.

She honestly thought she was redder than Tager at the moment.

"I-I can, um, explain! I was just, I mean, I took off your shirt cause your arm, well its not there anymore obviously but, well I needed to clot the wound with something, but um well your chest..."

Nope. No dignity left. Just a baron wasteland of embarrassment and misery. The fact that Kokonoe sounded _exactly _like Noel does 90% of the time made her want to just curl up and die. Slowly, she forced herself to look Ragna in his mismatched eyes.

There was an awkward silence. A very awkward silence. Tumbleweed worthy tenfold.

"...what's up with your tails?" Ragna managed though gritted teeth. He was obviously still in pain, which caused guilt to run rampant through Kokonoe's entire being. It was then she _finally_ took note of her tails.

Apparently, after everything that had just transpired, the two pink appendages were still content to, for lack of a better word, fondle Ragna. Accepting defeat, Kokonoe just sighed and looked down again.

"...You're gonna have to let them do that until they're satisfied."

"The fuck?"

"I can't control 'em."

"You can't control your own goddamn tails?"

"Uh, nope."

"..."

And so, also sighing in defeat, Ragna resigned himself to simply staring up irritably at the ceiling while Kokonoe's tails searched every nook and cranny of his upper-body. It was a wonder how he didn't burst into giggles, as one would assume he'd be ticklish. The whole time, Kokonoe herself couldn't bear to look up from the floor. The shame and silence filling the room was palpable.

It was honestly the most painfully awkward thing the two had ever experienced.

Finally, after what must have been at least 7 minutes of furry violation, Kokonoe's tails finally receded behind her back once more. The damage however, had been done. Ragna had seen and _felt _everything.

There was no need for words anymore. Except for 3 from Kokonoe as she finally prepared for the operation:

"Not a soul."


End file.
